Holy War
by DeMoMaRiNe
Summary: John returns to earth to find a war between Heaven and Hell raging on. He must stop the war by defeating satan and kill Spawn, a mysterious underworlder to save the life of his true love. Rated PG-13 for violence, graphic blood and gore sequences, and m


This story features events from HellBlazer (Constantine) and Spawn, which is owned by DC comics.

Smoke rose from the lit cigarette in the old bikers hand as he puffed on the mixture of nicotine and tobacco. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to distinguish to flame. He chugged the rest of his drink and slammed the glass on the bar top. The big man put his money on the table and smiled at the bartender saying, "Much obliged friend, I'll be seeing ya."

As the biker walked out of the bar he glanced at a man sitting on the end barstool. The man on the other barstool distinguished his lit cigarette and let out a group of sickened coughs as he stood up. He looked at the bartender and said, "Put it on my tab Jim."

The bartender was cleaning a glass as he looked up at the man and said, "when are ya gonna pay that tab John?"

John turned toward the door and said, "due time Jim, due time."

John began to walk to the exit when Jim put down the glass and said, "try not to get any blood on the building this time Constantine."

John Constantine opened the door and walked out into the dark lot outside the bar. He saw the strange biker leaning against the wall talking to himself. John walked up behind the man and asked, "Why do things like you put people like me through this crap."

The biker let out a grim smile and said, "Without things like me people like you would be out of a job."

John took a fresh cigarette out of the pack in his pocket, lit it, and put it in his mouth. The biker turned toward John and said, "You know that stuff can kill you, right."

John put his lighter back into his pocket and said, "it doesn't matter, I'm already dead."

The biker walked over to his motorcycle and slipped a crowbar out of his side pouch, hiding it under his leather jacket. He walked over to John and asked, "So are you going to read me my rights?"

John smiled and said, "Where you're going, there are no rights."

The biker ripped the crowbar out of his jacket and smacked John across the face, causing him to fly into the bar wall. John let out a bad cough and spit his blood onto the ground. The biker walked over to John laughing and smacked him in the back with the crow bar. The bartender ran out the door with something wrapped in a tarp. He threw it to John and said, "I thought I told you to watch the bar."

John threw the tarp to the ground revealing a type of crossbow. He aimed the weapon at the biker and said, "You said don't get blood on anything."

John open fired with the weapon filling the biker with arrows, causing the man to fall into his bike. John lowered the weapon and said, "I didn't get blood on your precious bar. The bar tender laughed and said, "now what about that tab you owe me John."

John took a step toward the bartender, when a man appeared out of nowhere and hit the bartender in the head, spilling his guts all over the side of the wall. John aimed the weapon at the mysterious man and watched him get back on his feet. He looked at the man put away his ax and turn toward John, who said, "You no he's going to be mad about the blood you got on his wall."

The mysterious man kneeled down and put his hand on the dead mans body saying, "look on the bright side, at least you won't have to pay your tab."

John lowered the weapon and said, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

The man walked over to John and said, "I know you, you're the guy who sent Gabriel to Hell, Constantine right."

John smiled and said, "is she still holding a grudge over that, besides, I didn't kill her, she killed herself. I guess she thought she could get to heaven if she died."

The mysterious man stuck his hand out to shake Johns and said, "The name's Spawn, I hate the bastards down there as much as you."

John took Spawns hand and felt a surge of energy pulse through his body. He fell to the ground and said, "Why did you…"

Spawn lifted Johns paralyzed body and opened a vortex to Hell. He stepped into it and said, "You'll see."

John watched the world crumble and the sky fill with fire. John's eyes shut as he said, "I'm home."


End file.
